Nunca te fies de un sádico profesor
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [OneShot] Sougo Okita es el profesor de Kagura Yato y decide castigarla haciendo que limpie el salón después de clases. Motivos: haber llegado tarde y haberle faltado el respeto a su profesor. [LEMON AU]


**_Hola qué tal! Les traigo un lemon (sí, otro más) en donde Sougo es el profesor de Kagura. Un AU escolar para ser exactos._** ** _Disclaimer: Personajes son de la propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi_**

 ** _Advertencia: Contenido 18_**

 ** _Nunca te fies de un sádico profesor._**

Me levanté, como todas las mañanas con pereza y sin ganas de ir a la escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo, o sino Gin otra vez no me daría dinero para comprar mi preciado Sukonbu. Ese vago, siempre amenazándome.

Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, siempre tranquila. Salí, me vestí y fui a desayunar. Gin ya no estaba, de seguro se había ido antes a la escuela, después de todo, es profesor.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando vi la hora. ¡¿Las 8:15?! ¡Si se supone que entraba a las 8:00 a la escuela! Iba a llegar tarde, de hecho, ya había llegado tarde sin siquiera haber llegado aún.

Agarré mi tazón de arroz, mi mochila y salí corriendo de la Yorozuya. Así llamábamos Shinpachi y yo a la casa de Gin, ni idea por qué, pero el nombre le quedaba.

Comí lo que pude de mi arroz mientras corría a toda velocidad en dirección a la escuela.

Llegué jadeando a la sala de clases, y para mi mala suerte ni siquiera nos tocaba historia con Gin, sino que era la clase de ética y moral con nuestro maldito y sádico profesor, Sougo Okita. Irónico, ¿no?

—Oh… China, llegas tarde – me dijo con total indiferencia, y siempre me decía así, ¿es que acaso no se sabía mi nombre? Siempre me molestaba con llamarme "China" por usar mis adornos para el cabello y porque de vez en cuando me colocaba un qipao en mis días libres. Y si lo sabía era porque él a veces iba a casa de Gin para coordinar algunas cosas de la escuela.

—Profesor Sádi… Okita, lamento llegar tarde – dije, sin ninguna sinceridad en mis palabras y con una vena en mi frente a punto de explotar. Mi día no podía ser peor, llegué tarde y la primera cara que vi en el día fue la de ese mal nacido. ¡Como lo odiaba!

—Solo pasa y siéntate. – Cuando llegué a mi asiento y me acomodé, el maldito sádico volvió a dirigirme la mirada – Ah, y estás castigada, tendrás que quedarte a limpiar el salón después de clases.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y ahora que hice, maldito sádico?! – me salieron las palabras, sin pensar.

—Bueno, el castigo era por llegar media hora tarde. Aunque ahora se te sumó la falta de respeto hacia tu profesor. Creo que tendrás que limpiar el salón y además escribir en tu cuaderno mil veces "No debo faltarle el respeto a mi querido profesor" – se dio media vuelta para empezar a escribir en la pizarra.

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿Querido?! ¡No me hagas reír hijo de…!

—Cuidado con lo que dices, China, se te van a sumar más castigos – dijo interrumpiéndome, todavía miraba la pizarra, pero en su voz se notaba que estaba disfrutando todo esto. ¡Enserio lo odiaba!

Me resigné y no me pude concentrar en toda la maldita clase por el simple hecho de que lo odiaba tanto que hasta su voz me distraía cada vez que hablaba. Maldita sabandija, ¿con que cara se ponía a hablar de ética y moral? ¡Ja! Me reía de su cinismo.

—Kagura, – Soyo me dirigió la palabra en medio de la clase – si quieres te puedo ayudar a limpiar después de clases – me dirigió una sonrisa noble, agradecía tener una amiga como Soyo.

—No puedes hacer eso, Tokugawa, el castigo es para Yato. – ¿Acaso el maldito tenía oído biónico y la escuchó? – Lo único que debes hacer es irte a tu casa y terminar la tarea que no pudiste entregar hoy, ¿o es que acaso quieres otra mala calificación en tu libreta para mostrársela a tu hermano, el director? No creo que esté muy contento con eso, princesita. – En definitiva, era un mal nacido de primera, hizo que mi amiga bajara la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo hijo de puta?

— ¡No le hables así a Soyo! – le grité mientras me ponía de pie, otra vez estaba cometiendo una falta.

— ¿Acaso escuché a una pulga decir algo? – tenía su mano en la oreja, haciendo ademán de como si no lograra escuchar lo que le dije. Obviamente era falso.

— ¡Tú! ¡Bastar…!

—Ah ah, China, – me movió el dedo en señal de negación – no creo que quieras estar castigada durante toda la semana, ¿o sí? – se notaba que el bastardo se divertía con todo esto.

No le discutí más, odiaba su abuso de poder, odiaba su maldita clase, ¡lo odiaba a él, con todas mis fuerzas!

Las horas pasaron y ya era momento de salir. Veía como todos mis compañeros se iban mientras yo tenía que quedarme a limpiar el estúpido salón de clases, todo por culpa del maldito sádico que tenía de profesor.

— ¡Kagura! – Soyo se me acercó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Soyo?

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿sí? O si quieres te espero para que mi hermano y yo te vayamos a dejar a casa en el auto.

—No te preocupes, Soyo, estaré bien – le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se fue cuando vi que mi sádico profesor posó su mano en el hombro de Soyo para hablarle con una sonrisa fingida.

—Sí, Tokugawa, ella estará bien.

— ¿Profesor Okita? – dijo ella, podía ver sorpresa en su rostro.

—No te preocupes por ella. Ve a casa.

—Está bien… ¡Hasta mañana, Kagura! – se despidió con una sonrisa mientras salía del salón.

— ¿Qué fue eso, China? Te dije que limpiaras el salón, no que te dedicaras a hacer vida social. – se dirigió a mí.

—Solo se estaba despidiendo de mí, maldito bastardo – solté, sin más, me tenía harta.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Te dije que eres un maldito bastardo!

—Hmmm… ya veo – se alejó unos metros de mí, pensé que se iba a ir y que me dejaría tranquila, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando veo que cierra la puerta del salón con una llave que tenía guardada en su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te demostraré que soy un maldito bastardo – dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Eso ya lo demuestras todos los días en tu clase de mierda.

—Ajam… - sin darme cuenta, puso sus manos en el escritorio de profesores mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, me tenía acorralada contra aquél mesón. – ¿Por qué siempre usas esos horribles lentes y esos pantalones debajo de tu falda?, ¿es que no puedes ser femenina?

— ¡¿Y a ti que te importa, maldito sádico?! – Lo miré furiosa, luego sonreí de lado y le dirigí una mirada de burla – Oh… ¿No será que el profesor de ética se enamoró de una menor de edad? Que irónico, ¿no? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

— ¿Vergüenza? Vergüenza deberías sentir tú al decir tal estupidez.

—Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Quizás me equivoque, después de todo eres el profesor de ética, ¿no? Es imposible que faltes a tal código de honor – le seguía diciendo con sorna. Él solo me dirigía una mirada de indiferencia mientras comenzaba a recorrer mis labios con sus ojos, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Alzó un poco su mano y comenzó a acariciar mis labios con la yema de su pulgar. Pasaba su dedo por mi boca de una forma tan lenta y delicada que me hacía estremecer.

— ¿Por qué de unos labios tan suaves se escapan tantas idioteces?... – vi cómo comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío de una forma peligrosa. Solo atiné a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero me sentía ansiosa.

Pude identificar unos cálidos labios posándose en los míos, seguido de una húmeda lengua que comenzaba a recorrerlos. Mi boca permanecía sellada, fue entonces que él apretó mis mejillas con su mano, haciendo que abriera mi boca para dejar entrar su juguetona lengua.

Pude sentirla, en verdad él sabía lo que hacía, yo era una total inexperta, era mi primer beso el que fue robado por mi profesor.

Su lengua pasaba por la mía con movimientos circulares mientras me tomaba de la cintura para sentarme arriba del escritorio, donde él apegó más su cuerpo al mío mientras seguía con sus manos en el mismo lugar, para luego bajarlas hasta mi cadera.

Dejó de besarme y se dirigió a mi cuello. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como esto. Un calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, sentía como mi intimidad comenzaba a calentarse también, así como mis mejillas, las cuales debieron estar sumamente rojas. Con mis brazos rodee el cuello del sádico mientras empezaba a acariciar su pelo. A veces suspiraba involuntariamente y al parecer aquello le gustaba, porque cada vez que lo hacía aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos en mi cuello.

Comenzó a morderme suavemente, mis suspiros se volvieron más frecuentes y fue cuando posó su mano en mis muslos. Comenzó a acariciarlos.

Subió su mano hasta el inicio de mi pantalón y empezó a bajarlo. En un principio trate de cerrar mis piernas para que no bajara más allá de lo posible, pero fue en vano. Cuando me quitó los pantalones y tocó mis piernas por debajo de la falda pude sentir como las yemas de sus cálidos dedos recorrían mi piel, me hacía estremecer de sobremanera.

Mientras recorría mis muslos, llevó su otra mano a uno de mis senos, sin dudarlo, y empezó a masajearlos fogosamente. Me sentía desesperada, algo pasaba con mi cuerpo en esos momentos. Mis suspiros se hicieron más intensos, casi como gemidos susurrados.

Volvió a besarme, sí, el bastado volvió a jugar con mi lengua. De vez en cuando pausábamos para respirar y nuestras bocas desprendían hilos de saliva.

Pasó la mano con la que tocaba mi seno por debajo de mi blusa, palpando mi cintura, sintiendo sus dedos por cada centímetro de mi blanca y tersa piel. Finalmente llegó a mi seno de nuevo y comenzó a tocarlo por debajo de mi sostén. Sus dedos jugaban con mi pezón, como si fueran las palancas de los análogos de un joystick, los presionaba y los soltaba, los pellizcaba y los masajeaba. Ya estaba perdiendo mi control. Comencé a juntar con fuerza mis piernas al sentir lo rara que se sentía mi intimidad.

Dirigió ambas manos al final de mi blusa y comenzó a sacarla. Ya con mi prenda fuera, no le bastó con eso y comenzó a desabrochar mi sostén. Yo me negué y me cubrí con mis brazos completamente roja.

— ¿Qué haces, bastardo? – le cuestioné enojada, él solo me sonrió y no con una sonrisa de esas falsas que siempre me dedicaba, sino que con una maldita sonrisa pícara.

No me respondió y me quitó el sostén a la fuerza.

— ¿Y para esto usas sostén, China? No tienes casi nada… aunque tienes unos lindos pezones…

Comenzó a masajear nuevamente mis pezones mientras veía todo de manera lujuriosa. Gracias a la cercanía de su cuerpo pude sentir como algo duro crecía entre sus piernas.

Volvió a besarme mientras masajeaba mis senos con una mano. Pude notar que su otra mano comenzaba a bajar hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Un escalofrío me invadió cuando comenzó a tocar mi clítoris por debajo de mis bragas.

—A-Ah… - no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando jugó con mi clítoris.

— ¿Te gusta esto, China?...

No respondí, no me dio el tiempo. Sus dedos se habían introducido en mí, haciéndome soltar un leve grito de dolor. Comenzó a masajear con sus dedos por dentro de mi vagina. Ya no era dolor el que sentía, sino que placer.

Comencé a moverme. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía con mayor satisfacción los dedos del sádico dentro de mí.

Sacó sus dedos y comenzó a bajarme las bragas. Las tiró, no sé dónde. Bajó su rostro y se detuvo a mirar mi intimidad mientras abría mis piernas.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¿Te crees ginecólogo, eh, bastardo? – solo se rio y no dijo nada.

Me miró a los ojos, desde abajo, como si quisiera pedir permiso para algo. ¿Permiso para qué?

Fue entonces que empezó a lamer mi clítoris rápidamente con su lengua. Al parecer el permiso le había valido madres.

Arquee mi espalda y comencé a gemir un poco más fuerte. Miré hacia el cielo con la boca abierta. La boca se me estaba secando por respirar tan rápido. Todo era nuevo para mí, se sentía tan bien, tan exquisito, quería cada vez más.

Tomé sus castaños caballos y acerqué su cabeza aún más a mi entrepierna. Al parecer entendió el gesto y comenzó a meter su lengua en mi vagina. Si sentir tanto placer en estos momentos era un delito, por favor que alguien me arrestara, porque soy culpable.

Su lengua se movía dentro de mi ser con lujuria. Sentí una extraña sensación abajo, como si quisiera ir al baño, y fue cuando sentí que una enorme cantidad de líquido se avecinaba, me estaba dando un orgasmo. El sádico sacó su lengua mientras mi cavidad chorreaba flujos. Me vine por primera vez.

Se saboreó la boca con perversidad mientras me miraba con ojos de lujuria y comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

Se bajó un poco los pantalones y su bóxer, dejando ver su gran erección. ¿Acaso eso iba a entrar en mí? Solo esperaba que no me doliese… no mucho.

Comenzó por tocar mi intimidad con su miembro, me estaba haciendo sufrir con ese gesto. Mi desesperación era demasiada, pero mi orgullo era más grande y no le iba a decir que lo quería dentro pero ya.

—Kagura… - me llamó por mi nombre. Era primera vez que lo hacía – pídemelo por favor.

—E-Estás loco… nunca te pediría algo por favor… A-Ah… - sus masajes a mi intimidad con su erección se hacían cada vez más fuertes, este maldito me estaba sacando de quicio.

—Yo sé que quieres…

—M-Más bien eres tú el que quieres hacerlo… tu erección debe doler, ¿no?...

Solo atinó a mirarme chistando la lengua, al parecer había dado en el blanco. Una maravillosa jugada.

Sacó un condón de su bolsillo y lo puso con cuidado en su miembro.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y lentamente empezó a introducir su erección en mi mojada vagina. Me estremecí, y pude sentir cuan apretado se sentía. La textura de su miembro y su calor eran cosas demasiado excitantes para pasarlas desapercibidas. Al parecer el condón era ultra sensible.

—E-Estas tan estrecha…

Fue lo último que me dijo cuándo comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes. Su penetración me volvía loca. No me importaba si él ya no era virgen, porque se notaba, era tan experto que yo no podía evitar soltar gemidos involuntarios, de verdad me estaba volviendo loca.

Me recostó en el escritorio y él se subió a este. Sus estocadas se mantenían mientras tomaba con sus manos mis caderas, para moverlas de arriba hacia abajo. Yo también lo ayudaba.

Fue entonces que se puso bajo mío y empecé a galopar en su miembro. Comenzó a masajear mis nalgas y a darle pequeños palmetazos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? No era una masoquista.

Se sentó en el escritorio, estando yo aún arriba suyo y comenzó a besar mi cuello con fogosidad mientras volvía a tocar mis senos.

No aguantaba más, estaba gimiendo de sobremanera. A pesar de estar en mis plenos 15 años me sentía como una adulta que sabía lo que hacía. ¿Pero acaso lo que estábamos haciendo no era un delito?

Seguía dándome estocadas sin detenerse. Podía escucharlo gemir, lo veía sonrojado y con sus cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor. Me encantaba escucharlo gemir… nunca había escuchado nada igual.

Otra vez lo sentí, esa sensación de que nuevamente quería ir al baño. Al parecer me iba a venir otra vez, solo esperaba a que él lo hiciera al mismo tiempo.

-S-Sougo… - dije su nombre de pila, de manera involuntaria. El comenzó a besarme en las mejillas y lamerlas, hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios, para besarlos.

Gemí con fuerza en la boca de mi profesor. Él hizo lo mismo. Al parecer los dos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Nos separamos un poco, agotados.

—No le digas a nadie…

—¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que me arresten? – me dijo, mientras se sacaba el condón, lo enrollaba en un pañuelo de papel y se dirigía al basurero del salón para botarlo.

—¡¿Sí no querías que te arrestaran para que hiciste todo esto, bastardo?!

—Diversión, quizás.

Mi consciencia se nublo, no le veía la cara porque estaba de espaldas, así que solo atiné a golpearlo en ese lugar.

—¿Diversión dices? Te acabas de llevar mi virginidad… ¿Cómo es posible que seas el maldito profesor de ética y moral? ¡Sucio bastardo hijo de…!

Se había dado la vuelta y sus labios me interrumpieron, me miró a los ojos con sinceridad, nunca había visto tal confianza en aquellos ojos carmesí.

—¿Enserio creíste que lo haría por diversión? Bueno… en parte sí, pero… – se detuvo un instante, solo pude mirarlo confundida – la primera vez que te vi entrar por aquella puerta, mi corazón sintió como si te conociera desde hace años, como si estuviera enamorado de ti desde otra vida. Fue una sensación indescriptible, Kagura.

Tu voz, tus gestos, tu sonrisa, tus azules ojos, todo se me hacía tan familiar, y es que hace mucho tiempo que comenzaba a verte en sueños… hasta que apareciste… – estaba realmente confundida, no tenía idea de que cosas hablaba ese bastardo, pero se notaba que no estaba mintiendo. – Estamos unidos por el destino, Kagura.

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿acaso esto era una declaración de amor?

–Sougo, yo… la diferencia de edad es…

–Tranquila, nadie sabrá de nosotros hasta que cumplas mayoría de edad – me tomó de los hombros, me seguía mirando fijamente. Solo pude corresponderle con un tierno beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Gin era el primero en dar su clase ese día. Pude notar que algo extraño le pasaba cuando vio el escritorio, pero no le di importancia.

Pasó la tarde con tranquilidad hasta que llegamos a casa. Mi tutor sacó el tema del escritorio mientras cenabamos.

—Hoy encontré algo muy raro cuando llegue al salón.

—¿Qué cosa? – le pregunté, inocentemente.

—Habia una especie de líquido viscoso en mi escritorio, era un poco transparente, me pareció muy raro.

Recordé todo lo que pasó el día anterior en el escritorio del salón y no pude evitar sentirme incómoda, así que inventé una respuesta.

—Se nota que no sabes reconocer mocos cuando los ves, Gin jajajaja

—Creo que tienes razón jajajaja - se reía de manera sincera. Al parecer me había salvado.

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! Este fue un lemon que se me ocurrió cuando ví una imagen que subió MAOSEN a Pixiv y que es la misma que usé de portada._** ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_** ** _Nos leemos!!_**


End file.
